The following abbreviations may be used in this specification:    MAC multiple access channels    CMAC cooperative MAC    MARC multiple access relay channels    BRC broadcast relay channels    DF decode-and-forward    SNR signal to noise ratio    FER frame error rate    RSC recursive convolutional code    LO local oscillator    AWGN additive white Gaussian noise    BPSK binary phase shift keying    CC convolutional code    BS base station    UE user equipment    OFDM orthogonal frequency division multiplex    SCCP single carrier cyclic prefix    OFDMA orthogonal frequency division multiple access    SC-FDMA single-carrier frequency division multiple access    DFT-Spread-OFDM discrete Fourier transform spread OFDM    FEC forward error correction    STBC space time block code    LLR log-likelihood ratio    IR incremental redundancy    CP cyclic prefix    TDMA time division multiple access    RS relay station    MIMO multiple input multiple output    ACK acknowledgement    NACK negative acknowledgement    SDMA spatial division multiple access    EXIT extrinsic information transfer    S source    R relay    D destination    CC(●) convolutional code with settings in parenthesis    PCC(●) parallel concatenated code with settings in parenthesis    Pout(●) probability of information outage    I(●) mutual information    γAB the SNR from A to B    SNRAB(N) the SNR from A to B in the N-th time slot